GuardianWITCH!
by amuto-tadamu-kukamu
Summary: My old story, NOW EDITED AND WITH AN ACTUAL PLOT! Yusei and the others know that their signers and think they know everything about what they have to do,but what happens when more secrets are brought into the light?
1. Chapter 1

AMK: I'm back! who missed me?

Readers: *cheering*

AMK: yeah sorry...for those of you who didn't check my profile,check it now so you can see why I've been gone. ANYWAY! here is the edited version of my old story,Guardian Witch.

* * *

Yusei paced back and forth in front of the garage. Jack and Crow had their keys but Yusei forgot his own. he leaned against the wall and sighed,a white cat suddenly appeared at his feet and rubbed up against his leg "hey,where'd you come from?" he said petting the cat on the head,it purred with content "Star?! where did you go?!" a voice called Yusei looked up and saw a woman with long black hair with blonde streaks and deep blue eyes.

she was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt and denim jeans. Yusei picked up the cat and walked towards the woman "excuse me,is this your cat?" he asked politely the woman squealed happily "oh yes! thank you so much!" she said picking up the cat and hugging it closely "my name is Nadeshiko Hoshimoto." the woman said

"My name is-"

"I know, your Yusei Fudo right?" she said happily,Yusei nodded "what are you doing outside?" she asked curiously "oh...I forgot my key..." he said,embarrassed "Well it's getting late, you can stay at my place if you'd like" she said happily Yusei lit up "yeah, that would be great!" he said happily "alright! follow me" Nadeshiko said. she got on a black duel runner with purple butterflies painted on it and rode off "hey! wait for me!" Yusei said as he got on his own red duel runner and sped off behind her. They drove to the outskirts of town and reached a large gate "Password" a robotic voice asked "Nadeshiko Cosmica Starlight Rose Hoshimoto" Nadeshiko said quickly. the gate opened and they drove inside "you can park you duel runner anywhere you like" she said as she led Yusei to a large garage filled with cars and 4 other duel runners

Nadeshiko led Yusei inside the mansion within the gate "Welcome to Hoshimoto Manor" she said happily. A girl with short blonde hair and purple eyes appeared "who the heck are you?" she asked coldly "Sasami,be nice to him" Nadeshiko said warningly. the girl looked at Nadeshiko and sighed "Nice to meet you. My name is Sasami Flame Blazing" the blonde girl said politely "Nice to meet you" Yusei said nervously "I'll be in the library if you need me. Oh and Shadow's waiting for you sister" Sasami said. Nadeshiko nodded and led Yusei upstairs "You can use this room" Nadeshiko said,leading him to a room with white walls,a large bed with silk covers and a balcony "Wow...thanks" Yusei said in awe "No problem...sorry but...it would be for the best if you didn't come out for the rest of the night...my family isn't...very..."kind" to strangers,theirs food in the fridge if you get hungry, bye" Nadeshiko said. she then shut the door

Yusei looked at the door confused but shrugged it off

***With Nadeshiko***

"What do you mean we have a guest?!" a man with red hair and golden eyes said, he was wearing red pajama bottoms "Shadow...please calm down" Nadeshiko said worriedly,she had now changed into silk white pajamas "How can i calm down?!" he yelled Nadeshiko's eyes started to form tears. Shadow looked at her worriedly and hugged her "don't cry NaNa...it's just...I dont like the idea of other guys here...especially with you" he whispered Nadeshiko smiled slightly and giggled

"But Shadow...he's...my signer"

* * *

AMK: All done

Yusei: can you please just put one of your nicknames instead of AMK?

Bunny (AMK): fine...

Yusei: R&R for more chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian...WITCH?!

Chapter 2:

A girl with long orange hair and gray eyes sighed, she was wearing a orange and white maid's uniform and was standimg behind a counter with a cash reister in front of her "This is so boring!" she mumbled. Crow walked in through the door and looked at the girl "uh...excuse me?" Crow asked. The girl turned around. her long orange hair flowing around her "yes?" she asked

"Uh...can i place my order here...or are you guys closed?" Crow asked,the girl sighed "no...unfortunately we're open" she sighed "ah...okay...I'll take a tray of Do-Re-Mi cakes and uh...a small...coffee...Dove" Crow said,the girl looked at him "How do you know my name?" she asked nervously "I can read..." Crow said bluntly as he pointed to her name-tag "Oh...right...be right back" she said ducking into the kitchen behind her

"What's her problem?" Crow asked himself "She's just like that..." Sasami sighed,suddenly appearing at the counter "Whoa! when did you get there?!" Crow asked frightened "I'm an assassin...I can move quickly" she said,suddenly appearing behind the counter Crow looked at her frightened "o...kay?" he said nervously.

Dove came out of the kitchen with a small purple bag "okay...here you go...your total is-" Crow handed her a purple card with 'Magical Sweets Bakery' written on it in pink script Dove smirked, "never thought anyone actually saved these things" she said giggling "Anything for a free meal" Crow said shrugging Dove chuckled and slid the card through a machine

"Thanks for you business" she said smiling as she handed him another card Crow took it and smiled back as he walked out the door "So...that's your signer?" Sasami asked biting into a cupcake "I guess so..." Dove said sighing as she looked at Crow get on his duel runner and drive off "I guess we have to tell Queen Magik...don't we" Sasami said

Dove nodded


	3. Chapter 3

Bunny: Hey! sorry for not updating for so long...life is busy .

Jack: Yeah Yeah...JUT HURRY UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Bunny: *glares*

Jack: U-Uh...Bunny forgot to mention last time that she doesn't own YuGiOh 5Ds...*runs off*

* * *

Leo and Luna ran home in the rain together,their uniforms clung onto their bodies 'I can't believe you forgot the umbrella" Luna mumbled "It's not my fault!" Leo yelled,a long black Limo drove by them with mud,a man with medium green-blue hair and yellow eyes stepped out of the car "I'm so sorry!" he said sadly

"What are you kids doing out here in the rain?" he asked "We forgot our umbrella" Luna said,the man smiled "Please,alow me to take you to my home and give you some warm clothes" The man said smiling "We're not allowed to talk to strangers" Luna said shying away. The man smiled and handed her a card "My name is Luke Earthlive,I own the band known as Stars of the Shadows" Luke said smiling

"Your the manager for S.S.?!" Luna said smiling brightly,Luke nodded happily "well...i guess you're not a stranger then...are you a duelist?" Luna asked he nodded,somewhat confused and handed Luna his deck. Luna placed her hand on the cards and smiled "I see...the duel spirits tell me you're a nice person" she said smiling

Luke chuckled nervously "A-Alright...come with me" he said,stepping inside the car Leo and Luna stepped inside with him and they drove off "So,what are you names?" Luke asked "I'm Luna,and this is my brother Leo" Luna said happily "Well nice to meet you Leo and Luna" Luke said smiling  
They soon pulled up to a large white house with a black gate, they drove inside and parked in the garage "Come with me...quickly" Luke said as he rushed up the stairs Leo and Luna followed him to a large white room with a white bed and black curtains, a closet and shower were on the right wall and a mini fridge was on the left side of the door

"I'll be right back...Do not leave this room" Luke said seriously,Leo and Luna nodded "There are some clothes in the closet,feel free to wear whatever you like" Luke said smiling as he shut the door. Leo and Luna heard the door lock from the outside and looked at each other "I call the shower" Leo said,rushing to the bathroom. Luna sighed and grabbed some clothes and a towel from the closet

Soon,both of the kids had their showers and were dressed in oversized T-shirts and black pants. Luke stepped back into the room and smiled as he brought in two trays of food, "Here you go, Don't come out for the rest of the night...any left over food you can put in the fridge...have a good night" he said smiling as he shut the door and locked it again

Leo and Luna looked at each other confused as they ate. a few hours later they were sound asleep. Luke walked into the room and smiled 'I finally found my signer...I have to tell Queen Magik" Luke said smiling happily as he shut the door again.

***Luna's Dream***

Luna was surrounded by glass mirrors,Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared in all of them "Hello Luna" she said smiling "Ancient Fairy Dragon! why did you call me here?" Luna asked confused "I have come to warn you...a dark force is coming...team up with the elements of magic...and help defeat it..." she said weakly,she then disappeared

A terrifying black creature appeared in the mirror "Enjoy you last days...little signer" it said in a distorted voice. Luna woke up screaming, Luke burst into the room and Leo sat up "Luna! whats wrong?" they asked in unison "I...I had a horrible dream" she said panting, A red-haired and yellow eyed man walked into the room  
"Luke! who are these kids?" he asked annoyed "Shadow...Their signers..." Luke said looking down "Wait...how did you know that?" Luna asked "Thats...something you'll have to find out for yourself Luna" Luke said looking away "Goodnight..." he said,kissing her forehead,Luna blushed lightly


	4. Chapter 4

Bunny: OMG ITS BEEN FOREVER!

Yusei: And why is that? *Glares*

Bunny: Well...I've been cheating on fanfiction with Quotev...so yeah...I post fanfictions there to so...if you wanna check it out my name is XxStarlight FollowerxX

Yusei: Bunny doesn't own YuGiOh 5Ds

* * *

Akize sighed as she walked into her home. her parents were sitting in the living room. with a man with red hair and yellow eyes who smirked at her. "Nicholas now you lis-"

"I Told you, my name is Shadow now!" the man yelled. he then turned back to Akiza "Hello Akiza,my name is Shadow...I'm your older brother" he said,smiling. Akiza looked at him and raised an eyebrow then looked to her parents who nodded "Yes...well...its a long story" said,sighing.

"Shadow...wasn't born human...he was...well..."

FLASHBACK!

a pregnant sat up on a hospital bed "S...so...what your saying is-" she looked up at the doctor as she cut herself off. "Yes...Im afraid your baby has died..." the doctor said bluntly as he left the room. sobbed into her hands. consoling her. a woman with long black hair and blonde highlights and deep blue eyes walked into the room. "hello. I am " the woman said,smiling

"What? are you here for the bill?" asked coldly. the woman smiled and gently pushed back onto the bed. she took out a bright red stone and placed it aobve 's stomach,the stone glowed and suddenly went into labor. she gave birth to a young boy with red hair and bright yellow eyes. "be warned...this is a very fragile child" said.

From then on,Shadow grew with no problems...but...when you were born he tried to attack you" said,glaring at Shadow. who simply smirked "Here...come to the address on this card tomorrow...and bring your friends" Shadow said warmly "I promise...no harm will come to you" he said seriously. Akiza nodded hesitantly. and put the card away as Shadow left.

* * *

Yes,short chapter. I'm arguing with my parents over something 0-0 if you havent yet check out my profile, I have an explination of everything there, or better said a video explination 0-0 BYE!


End file.
